


Souvenir var.2

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-14
Updated: 2000-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is an expanded :::snicker::: version of Souvenir var.1, but this one explores the slash possibilities.  The boys have fun.This story is a sequel to Souvenir var.1.





	Souvenir var.2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Souvenir var.2

## Souvenir var.2

by Courser

Author's disclaimer: All characters and concepts are property of Alliance Communications. No infringement is intended, so don't sue me

Author's notes: This was actually written for Linda, in preparation for our trip to Stratford. There I read it out loud to all present. I am suprised that my tongue didn't catch on fire 

* * *

Detective Ray Vecchio had finally resolved Exedrin Headache #153 at 1:30 AM. His annoying, new Canadian friend seemed to be making a second career out of trying his patience. Granted, things always seemed to work out for the best, but the route was often convoluted and frequently compromised his sanity. Fraser might be the most annoying man on the planet, but he was the closest thing Vecchio had to a best friend since high school. The man's undying devotion to truth, justice and the Canadian way brought out the big brother in him and Ray's career had taken a decided upturn since Fraser had begun helping him with his cases. He didn't care to admit to himself, even in the latest hour of the night, his attraction to the upright Mountie. 

But tonight absolutely took the cake. Of all the possible places in the entire city of Chicago, Fraser had been picked up during a raid on a leather club. And not just any leather club, oh no, it had to be the seediest, kinkiest club in town, in the company of the 16 year old daughter of a diplomat, no less. The scandal potential was enormous, but when the enraged father arrived to pick up his little darling, Fraser didn't utter a word in his own defense. He didn't say a word about how he'd had to chase the little brat all over the city. The guy just took his lumps and kept his mouth shut. 

Vecchio sat in blessed silence for a few more moments before taking Fraser back to his post at the hotel. Mr.Diplomat had taken Miss Pain-In-The-Ass back in a cab, leaving Fraser to handle the paperwork. Without even looking, Ray knew that the Mountie placed all the blame on himself, citing all his imagined deficiencies. Welsh had agreed to let Ray 'preview' the report and make appropriate changes based on his 'direct observations'. Ray's version maintained that the kid had been dropped off at the club by a sadistic cabbie and that Fraser had gone in to rescue her. Close enough for government work. What he would have given for a look on the straight-arrow Mountie's face when confronted with all that flesh and sex though. Ah, well, it was probably lost him anyway. 

What a shame, too. He was dying to see what kind of kink would get a 'rise' out of the oh-so-proper Benton and had even considered taking Fraser to a couple of the tamer clubs he knew. Clubs that were far from the 27th and official duty. Benny had become a fixture in his fantasies. At first, it was threesomes, featuring Fraser, him and the lovely young thing of the moment. Ray would always take the lead, slowly drawing the Canadian into the action. Benny sitting stoically as the blonde sucked him, while Ray slowly fucked her from behind. In his fantasy, his buddy remained almost expressionless until the very end when they came together, filling the woman at both ends, Benny's triumphant groans echoing in his ears. Then he realized that he could get off easily merely by imagining Fraser jerking off and the women faded into the background. He was a bit shocked at the revelation, but in the privacy of his own mind, he knew he was safe. It didn't mean anything. 

Fraser finished his report and took it into Welsh's office, made his apologies yet again and turned to leave. Welsh passed a look to Vecchio, rubbing the side of his nose with a finger. 

"So Fraser, had enough excitement for one night?" Ray asked as he gave his boss a short nod of acknowledgement. 

"Yes, I believe so. I just hope Christina wasn't traumatized by the events." He answered as they made their way out of the station. 

"Oh, I don't think you hafta worry too much about that. I hope it scared the crap outta her." 

Fraser stopped with his hand on the Riv's door handle, "Now Ray, she's only 16 years old." 

"Yeah, 16 goin' on 30. Admit it, she knew more about what was goin' on in that club than you did." Ray started the car and let it warm up a bit before putting it in gear. 

"Well, I have to admit a certain....confusion, at first, but it soon came clear to me," he shifted around in his seat and patted at the red jacket. 

"Right. Just when did it 'come clear' to you, Fraser? Huh?" Ray glanced over at the man squirming around in his seat digging around in his pockets, "What's wrong? Got ants in your pants?" 

"No, there's something in my pocket. I don't recall..." Fraser finally displayed his find, a narrow leather strap, ends stuck through a metal bead forming a small circle. 

Ray's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and the Exedrin headache returned with a vengeance. 

"Where did you get THAT?" he blurted as he fought to keep the Riv on the road. 

Fraser turned the object around in his hands, held it up to the light, sniffed at it. 

"Someone at the club must have slipped it in my pocket." 

"Eewwwww! Do you know what that IS? Where it's BEEN? Uuuugggh!" Ray rolled down the electric window on Fraser's side. 

"Why yes, it's a, a, a, marital aid, Ray," looking at the open window, then at Ray, "when properly applied, it restricts the flow of blood out of the penis, prolonging...." 

"Ack! Throw it out! Throw it out! Fraser, that thing's got NOTHIN' to do with marriage." Ray's delicate sensibilities were screaming at him to get the vile thing as far away from him as possible. His genitals had no such sensibilities however and stirred at the sight of the sex toy in his friend's hand.   
"Ray, don't be silly, that would be littering. And 'marital aid' is a euphemism for..." 

"Cock ring, Fraser, cock ring! It's a USED cock ring! Probably got disease all over it!" his brain just beginning to process that Fraser knew what it was and what it was used for. 

Fraser licked his finger and touched it to the strap, "I don't think so. There's no lubricant residue on the leather." 

"Uuuuug! Do NOT do that! You don't know where it's been! Don't tell me you're thinkin' about keeping it!" 

The sight of Benny licking his finger sent a fresh rush of blood to his cock and Ray seriously considered jumping out of the car himself to get away from the temptation in front of him. This sudden change in his friend brought all his fantasies to the surface, making him hot and short of breath. A light sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead. 

"Well, it's a unique souvenir," Fraser continued to fondle the leather speculatively with one hand, rolling up the window with the other. 

"SOUVENIR? Fraser, matchbooks are souvenirs. Ticket stubs are souvenirs. A cock ring someone slipped into your pocket is NOT a souvenir. It's a, a, a...well, it's digusting! And, while we're on the subject, where did you learn about cock rings, huh?" 

It was also setting in that someone in that club, probably a man, had set his sights on the handsome Mountie. Jealousy began to burn in the pit of his stomach. If the joint hadn't been raided, God knows what could have happened. 

"Oh, well, uh, 'cock rings' to use your vernacular, were covered in the illegal drug courses at the academy." 

Ray could see the Mountie's cheeks coloring in the passing streetlights as he continued to fondle the strap, changing its diameter by pulling the ends threaded through the bead. 

"No kiddin'. But I still think it's disgusting. Please don't tell me your hangin' on to it." 

"Do you really, Ray? May I assume, then, that you have no experience with things of this nature?" Fraser's eyes bored into him, irises washed to pale gray, seemingly seeing right through him to his most secret desires. 

Ben looked away then, to his hands and the prize they held and sighed, "I'd hoped . . . well, never mind . . .," then tucked it back into his pocket. 

"No, no, it's just that . . ." Ray sighed, unsure of which question he was answering. "Well, it's just that it seems so, so . . . I dunno, I just never had you figured for a kink." 

"Kink, Ray? I'm not sure I know what you mean by that." Fraser had leaned back in the seat and was clearly settling in for a long discussion. 

Ray wasn't sure he could sit still for a debate on human sexuality, but pulled the Riv to the curb. The way things were going he was going to have a crash. He felt lightheaded from the blood rushing to his groin and he needed all his attention to extract himself from this minefield of a conversation he'd gotten into. 

"Yeah, Fraser, kink. You know, whips and chains and all that stuff you saw at that leather club." He had the steering wheel in a death grip trying to hang on to his sanity. This was the most bizarre conversation he'd had with Benny yet. 

"Ah. I'm sorry, I'm just, well, curious, that's all," his thumb came up and smoothed an eyebrow in a gesture Ray associated with nervousness. 

Ray closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting a long moment pass. 

"Ok, Benny, ok," another deep breath, "take it out." 

Wordlessly, Fraser produced the cock ring and held it out, eyebrows raised. 

"Oh no, Benny, it's your 'souvenir'. Now take, uh, your, uh, the, er . . ." 

He was rewarded with a blank, but rather shocked look. 

"I thought you wanted this," a wooden nod of the head was his reply, "Then, ah, open your pants. C'mon, I don't wanna be here all night." 

Without taking his eyes off his companion, Fraser complied quickly, unbuckling, unbuttoning and unfastening, until Ray was presented with an unimpeded view of Benny's semi-hard penis. 

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, "ok, now put it on. Quick, before it gets . . . bigger." Ray's own erection twitched in anticipation. He was actually going to get to see Benny come. 

Ben looked down at his penis and then back at Ray, a pleading look on his face. "Ray, would you? . . . Please, I, uh . . ." 

'Oh, God,' he thought, this was all too much, but it was a good all too much, "Yeah, ok, here." 

His hand shook as he took the delicate ring and expanded it, reached over and slipped it down Benny's hard shaft, settling it at the base, then sliding the bead up the leather tails to tighten it. 

"How's that?" Ray asked, trembling from the force of his own arousal as his fingers lingered on Ben's cock. 

"A little tighter, I think, please," Ben answered in a strangled sounding voice. 

Ray separated the tails and gave them a yank in opposite directions, eliciting a yelp from the stoic Canadian. 

"Sorry! Too tight? I can loosen it . . ." 

"No! No, I think it's fine, though I have no frame of reference." Benny's voice was pitched markedly higher now and he made no effort to bring his hands up to begin the next step. 

"So. . . how is it?" Ray's hands had returned to his lap, where he hoped his buddy couldn't see him pressing on his own throbbing cock. 

"I can feel my heartbeat, Ray. I feel . . . enormous." 

Vecchio looked, really looked, at Benny's cock. While not overly well endowed, Fraser had nothing to be ashamed of either and the pale flesh practically glowed in the shadows formed by the streetlights. Large and small veins stood out in sharp relief and Ray suddenly realized that his friend was uncircumcised. Rigidly erect now, the foreskin had pulled back from the swollen head, fluid leaking freely from the slit. 

"No shit," Ray swallowed, his throat suddenly parched as the Mohave. "You, uh, want that I kinda . . . get you started?" 

"Yes, Ray, please, if you wouldn't mind." 

In all his life, even in his most private fantasies, he'd never dreamed he'd do this. Not that he hadn't wanted to, but it was so forbidden and he'd never imagined that Fraser would want it. Keeping his left hand pressed tightly to his own cock, he reached out with his right, stroking his index finger along the underside of Benny's shaft from the base to the underside of the dripping head. 

Fraser let out a long low moan and Ray's own flesh jumped in reply. Using his thumb to catch some of the fluid, he rubbed it around the head before taking a couple of long slow strokes along the shaft. Benny arched into his fist, gasping out his pleasure along with Ray's name. Ray found Benny's hand and put it atop his own, giving him a few more strokes before taking his away. 

"Oh, Ray, this is incredible . . ." Ben groaned as Ray watched him work the foreskin over the head, coaxing more of the precious fluid from the slit. 

Ray's own erection was pleading for attention. 

"Jesus, Benny, I gotta . . .gotta do this." Ray was panting as he unfastened his own trousers and moved away from the steering wheel to get a little room to work. 

It also brought him closer to Ben, who'd begun stroking himself with a slow steady pace. 

Ray's erection swelled even more upon its release and he gave it a solid squeeze just below the head to calm himself. Pre-come oozed over his fingers as his musky scent mingled with the already heady odor of Fraser's arousal in the car. 

"Oh yeah, ooooooh yeah, ohhhhhh God," Ray moaned as he slipped his fingers around the head. 

"Thank you, Ray," he heard the normal staid Canadian say, voice rough and low, and found Benny's eyes drinking him in. 

He should have felt nervous or self-conscious, but he didn't. He felt pleasure curling deep in his belly and his cock pulsed with the realization that he was being watched in turn. Ray let his long fingers play along the shaft and Benny's eyes widened, his fingers clenching reflexively on his flesh. Ray felt himself surge in response, surprised at the way they were responding to each other. 

Fraser reached down and tugged at his balls, regaining his rhythm on his cock as he moaned softly, his eyes never leaving Ray. 

"God yeah, feels so good, Benny . . .sooooo good," he began a monologue as his hand set a steady pace on his cock, "You like this, huh?" 

"Yes," came the quiet reply, fingers circling the slickened head. 

"Does it feel good, Benny? Huh? Christ you're beautiful like this," Ray's voice was like soft velvet in the dark, urging both men on. 

"Oh yes, Ray, yes, yes," broad hand grasping the shaft now, pumping methodically like a heartbeat. 

Indeed he was beautiful, legs splayed, face radiant in the lamplight, eyes dilated with passion, his hands on his sex working towards completion. His companion was no less radiant, teasing himself, drawing out his release, lids half closed in pleasure, but taking in every detail of the erotic display before him. 

Ray reached for the tissues on the dash, fingers playing the sweet spot under the head. Fluid had leaked over his fingers and down the shaft, lending an ethereal sheen to the expanded flesh. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come. Do ya wanna see me come, Benny?" Ray asked, breath ragged. 

"God, yes, Ray, please . . ." Fraser leaned forward as best he could and quieted his hand. 

Ray tilted his hips, hand stroking from base to tip quickly and easily, then changed with a gasp to fingers working the underside the head as the tissues were readied. Fraser watched in awe as the cockhead expanded and the first few drops appeared, sliding down to lubricate the quick moving fingers. Ray went rigid then, and cried out as wave after wave of pearly come jetted from the slit and was caught. 

Ben's gaze slid up to meet Ray's hooded eyes, a weak smile gracing his lips, "You're turn, Benny," his voice quiet and sexy. 

"Yes, Ray," was the quiet reply, though he felt anything but calm. His palms were sweating and his arousal had risen to almost painful proportions. 

Fraser leaned back again, shoulder hard against the door, exposing his erection again. His hands began an uneven stroking of his straining shaft and head. Ray's cock twitched in sympathy as each pass brought forth more and louder groans from his friend. Blunt fingers gently massaged and squeezed and a thumb swept over the leaking head. 

"Oh, Ray, so close, so close . . . please . . ." Benny gasped in a pleading voice. 

"Ya want me to, uh, give you a hand?" 

"Oh, God . . . Ray . . . Please . . ." hips arching up with each stroke. 

Ray grabbed some more tissues from the dash then put his hand over Benny's. His touch electrified Fraser and he cried out loudly. 

"Oh yes, yes . . ." 

Ray smiled and picked up the pace, giving special attention to the underside. Fraser almost leapt up out of the seat and strained into their joined hands. Back arched, head thrown back, yet still staring wide-eyed at Ray and his hands on his cock, he trembled with the force of the coming onslaught. 

"Come on, Benny, let go, just let it go . . .come for me . . ." he crooned, rubbing the solid cock just a little harder and faster. 

"Oh dear . . .oh my . . . mmmm . . . mmmm" Fraser pressed his lips tightly together to quiet his cries as he reached orgasm, his vocalizations coinciding with the spasms rocking him. 

Fascinated, Ray watched as Benny's cock positively erupted. Hard, long steams of creamy semen hit the tissue and were barely contained. Ray could feel the hard contractions shaking the larger man's body and gently massaged the shaft to extract every last drop of Fraser's essence. He had to reach for more tissues to finish the job, amazed that one man could come that much in one shot. Ray wondered whether it was due Benny's notorious celibacy or the constriction, or merely the man himself. 

"Wow, Benny, that was damn impressive." 

Fraser merely nodded. It was several minutes before the power of speech was returned to him. 

"You always come like that? I mean Christ, I almost got a shower here." Ray realized that he was chattering a bit, but he'd been energized by the feat. 

"Well, the, uh, device . . .certainly intensified my . . .uh . . . experience." 

"No kidding. I gotta admit, just watchin' was pretty intense," Ray looked at his watch, simultaneously hoping for the chance to repeat their interaction in a more private setting. 

"We better get you back to the hotel, Benny, it's getting' late. See what kind of trouble Christina's gotten into now." 

"Ray, I want to thank you. As always, your expertise was invaluable," Fraser searched for the right words while he put himself in some semblance of order. 

"I'd like the opportunity to learn more, when this assignment is completed. If you're amenable, that is. . ." 

Ray's hopes soared. Was it possible that Fraser was interested in furthering what they'd begun here? 

"Yeah, I'm amenable. But that thing's gotta go. I don't think my heart could take it."   
"Well, Ray, I try to always remember the five Ps; Proper Prevention Prevents Poor Performance." 

HuHu 


End file.
